Poor Roxas
by Suichi's Water
Summary: Roxas is a five year old baby....who will watch him? Hell you have his brother Demyx and eleven other able bodied people so no fear right...right!
1. Little Vanilla Bunny

Roxas :coo:

KB Oh so cute.

Roxas :blush:

KB :squeal: I should get you some ice cream after the story.

Roxas :puppy eyes: Powmise?

KB duh now Axel do yo thing!

Axel :clears throat: The crazy bitch owns nothing but the plot! And if I'm reading this right…ohhhh me and Demyx make out:pumps fist in air: ABOUT DAMNED TIME WOMAN!

Demyx WATCH YOUR LANGAUGE IN FRONT OF MY BABY BROTHER YOU…YOU MEANIE.

KB :shakes head: why did I even bother…Roxas would you be a doll.

Roxas :confused look: I Con't do it I'm ony this many. :holds up hand:

KB :sigh: I own jack shit and this story has foul language and minor adult themes. Nothing too much. Even though it is in M since I don't know. And for those of you who are slow this is a collection of thirteen oneshots. Each having a baby Roxas and his brother Demyx. What's worse is organization thirteen are not the….the best role models. So I hope you come back for all thirteen and the epilogue when we find out how the baby turned out. And Roxas is supposed to have bad grammar so sue me! No don't really sue me I have nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Little Vanilla Bunny

The little blonde stared wide eyed at the bed in front of him. On top of the bed was a long, slender brunette, his older brother. The small five year old stood stark naked. His blonde mane lay slightly wet around his shoulders. The little one had decided he was gonna play big boy today and take a shower all by himself. And he had. He had taken a shower and put his dirty clothes away. It had been easy. Until he encounter a problem. When he wanted to get dressed he hadn't been able to reach the drawer, let alone open it.

So here he was trying to wake his brother. The little blue eyed cutie tugged and tugged at his brother. In a desperate attempt to awaken him, he clutched his tiny hands tight around the thick blue blanket that covered his brother. Using all his strength and speed the boy ran as fast as fast as he could away from the bed. At first nothing happened then slowly it gave way and slowly slid off the bed and his brother. As the comforter fell on the floor the boy's pudgy little legs became tangled and he fell hard on the floor with a thump.

He lay there dazed for a moment before slowly sitting up. He turned his blue eyes to look at his brother. His brother just mumbled something and rolled over. The blonde's lip stuck out slightly as he pouted. Standing up the boy balled up his fist in front of him and put on a determined face. He walked over to the bed and tried to climb onto the bed. He looked much like a baby monkey attempting to climb a vine.

With an 'oof' of effort he rolled on the bed. He panted, his chest heaving up and down, before looking at his brother out of the corner of his eye. Rolling over once more he propped himself up on his elbows and studied the older boy. For some reason the other was just as nude as the boy was. Crawling on all fours he made his way to his brother. He poked his chest gently. The teen moaned slightly and moved to lie on his back. The young blonde wasn't having it. Moving so he was planted on his brother's broad chest he wiggled slightly. He began poking and bouncing up and down. The other batted his hands away but other wide didn't move.

Big blue orbs glared in frustration. He moved back so that he straddled the taller's hips. His blue irises watched the shiny silver rings that shifted up and down showing that the man was alive. He had always liked how the little hoops amazed him to no end. He laced his pudgy fingers in the glossy donut and played with it. He absolutely loved to sit on his brother's lap and play with them while they watched Saturday morning cartoons. He was not sure how long he had been playing but he noticed that his brother was breathing slightly hard under him.

No, he was more like panting. The tiny blonde angel laid his head down on the brunette's chest. "Thump, Thump, Thump." He pulled back to look at the one under him. He tilted his head and looked behind him when he felt something poke into his lower back. It was his brother's 'wee wee' as he called it. Did his brother have to go potty?

"Mmm…" Blonde head whirled around and looked with wide eyes. He didn't wake up. 'I gotta hurry!' Jumping off the bed he waddled as fast as his little legs would take him to the bathroom. The little one had to lean against the door on his tip toes as he reached the door handle. His fingers barely wrapped around in knob with a lot of effort he opened the door.

Luckily the light from the bedroom filtered in allowing him to see since obviously he couldn't reach the switch. Blue pools landed on the little potty in the far corner. The blonde walked over and pulled with all his strength. It didn't budge. Walking around to the other side he gave it a great push. It moved! Pushing as long as he could took a toll on him. He was sweating and his tiny lungs burned like a forest fire. Sit down, he had to, even for just a minute. He lay back using his arms for support. But he didn't stay there for too long when his brother had to use the bathroom and gosh darn it he was gonna help. He got back to work, determination made his job many times easier.

Now he stood looking at the bed. There was no way his frail little arms could lift a potty onto the king sized bed. Heck he could barely climb in the bed himself. Sighing, he sat down, ready to admit defeat. But a sound met his baby ears. He tilted his head up to see the source of the noise.

"Yes…more…pleassse." Wide eyes got wider. His brother wanted him to do more? Yes he could do it…but how? It's not like the potty came apart. Wait…it did come apart. It came apart into pieces that he could easily lift and put on the bed. He made quick work of unassembling the plastic device and carrying the parts to the bed then setting those up just to go get another.

A huge smile formed on his lips. He had done it. Looking at his still sleeping brother he set to work. It took a lot of coaxing but he managed to get his legs open and the potty between them. Then once again he straddled his hips as his brother mumbled incoherently. His brother's wee wee was standing tall and looked like it was straining against some kind of invisible restraint.

He sure was glad he hadn't wasted too much time. His brother looked ready to explode at any moment. But there was a problem, his brother wasn't facing the right way. But he could help. Wrapping his fingers around his brother's stiff length he aimed it at the potty.

"Oh…yesss…don't tease…ahhel!" The boy looked over his tiny shoulder. Did his brother want Axel? The baby loved the red head as much as he loved his brother. Axel always played the best games with him when his brother was busy. His brother always acted funny around the red head.

He stared as he walked or sat and became even clumsier. It was funny sometimes. But that wasn't the point. Right now his brother had broken out in a sweat and his breath was coming in shallow puffs. As he muttered small things into the still air of the room he twitched occasionally.

"Big brother?" the little one said into the room that was filled with his brother's exotic breathing.

"S-stroke it please….Ah!" What? What does stroke mean? Like hit or attack. Yeah he remembered once when they had watched a golf game and he had 'stroked 'the ball. He let go of his brother and popped it semi-hard with his tiny hand. His brother cried out as he bounced all around for a few moments. The cry had caused the angel to jump and nearly fall off the bed. He clutched his chest and tried to calm his breathing.

"A-Axel please rub it." Oh, that's what his brother wanted. The little one softly rubbed his brother's legs thinking he was helping.

"No, not there." Then where? Did he want his wee wee rubbed? It seemed a little strange but his brother wanted it. Using both hands he gently began to rub his brother. A moan escaped his lips.

"Axel…mmm…faster!" He obliged his brother even though he had called him Axel. He was Roxas right? That's what his brother called him all the time, that or sweets. Roxas loved sweets. He especially loved vanilla ice cream…mmmm…ice cream. Roxas' thoughts were tossed aside for a moment when his brother bucked his hips upward, nearly knocking him off.

"Yesss…ohhhhhhh….that's it!" Roxas was glad his brother liked the treatment he was giving him. Was this what parents had to go through to get their kids to use the bathroom while they slept? He would have to thank his brother for putting up with this later.

"Take me in…swallow me whole!" What? Put a wee wee in his mouth? Roxas eyed it. It probably tasted horrible.

"Now…just now!" W-well what's the worst that could happen? He could always stop if he didn't like it. He bent over and gave his brother an attentive lick. The salty taste of sweat erupted on his inexperienced tongue. He shivered. It was kinda like a sea salt ice cream cone.

Roxas decided the taste was ok and he continued his ministrations. He felt his brother going wild as he licked and rubbed him to completion. Roxas really hoped he used the potty soon. He was ready to get dressed. Axel was supposed to come by at ten his brother said.

"Oh god, so close. Please don't stop. I beg of you." And stop he didn't. He was just about ready to give up when his brother tensed under him.

"Ahheel!" Roxas didn't pull back fast enough. Something white and creamy flew out of his brother and splattered all over him and the bed.

"Ugh….w-what?" Demyx slowly opened his eyes. He had had another one. This was the fourth wet dream this week. He groaned and covered his eyes with his left arm.

"Hmm?" What was that pressure on his lower stomach?

"Big Bro'her?" Demyx flew up, knocking poor Roxas forward, causing him to crash face first into his potty.

"Roxas!"

"Mmrph!" How long had he been there? Dear god don't tell him. Demyx reached for his little brother who was flailing his little arms in an attempt to get his head out.

"Hold on sweets, I got you." Roxas calmed down and let himself be pulled back by strong hands. Demyx took a deep breath and slowly he turned him around with a prayer. But his prayer was burned in his face. His worse fear had been realized. Covering Roxas' face were big globs of his sticky essence.

"Roxas, what?" Roxas tilted his head and began to rub at his face.

"Ow!" His eyes started to water as he smeared the mess on his face causing some to enter his eye. Demyx gently pulled his hand away and attempted to keep the blonde calm as tears threatened to fall.

"Shhh…don't cry baby. I'll make it better, promise." Demyx cooed as he carried the little angel in his arms to the bathroom.

"Sniff…it hurtsss. Make it stop!" Demyx turned on the water and rinsed his brother's eye desperate to get the unwanted thing out of the baby's eyes. The little one sniffled here and there.

Soon his brother's face was clean. Now all that remained was cleaning the rest of him, and getting some answers. Like for one why was he naked?

"Sweets, where are your clothes?" Demyx asked as he watched said boy turn to face him. Blueberries studied him for a moment before answering him.

"I was a big boy. I take a bath by me self." Demyx smiled at the boys antics.

"It's took and myself little one." Roxas blushed and his eyes went wide.

"Oh." Demyx knew the time for the question was near but he feared the answer. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Roxas?" the boy looked up at him.

"Yes?" Demyx waited before continuing.

"What happened?" Roxas recounted the events of what had happened since he had gotten out of the shower.

"I see." Demyx said for lack of words. He was a horrible brother, and caretaker. How could he let this happen?

"Roxas, let's take a shower!" Demyx looked at his watch. It was ten minutes to the time Axel was supposed to come get them.

"Ok!" Demyx smiled, though deep down he was depressed. He had probably scarred his brother for life.

"Big brother?" Demyx looked at the younger to show he was listening.

"I wanna take a bafh." The older tilted his head.

"A bath?" Is that what he meant?

"Yeah! And I got hungwey!" Demyx shook his head. His little brother was just too cute at times. It made him wonder why they had dumped him on Demyx. Five years ago. Roxas hadn't even been nine hours old. Hell his mother had never even held him.

Demyx had been twelve years old and still in school. How was he supposed to take care of an infant? That's where Axel came in. He had told his mother and she had gladly watched the baby when Demyx couldn't. Axel's father had let Demyx work, doing little things like washing the dishes in return for food, shelter, and clothing. But when Roxas was four and he wad sixteen Axel's parents had died leaving the three boys alone.

But Axel had relatives he could go to but they had left the two brothers alone. Because in the end, they were not family. Axel had kicked and screamed but it was no use that they had gotten him. So for a year Demyx had to do things he would regret for the rest of his life. He had sold himself on the streets so he could buy food. He had acquired a job and used the five finger discount many times over.

Luckily he was never caught. His teachers feared for his grades but when they asked he just said he was having a hard time at home. Then he had joined organization XIII. They had promised to help Demyx and Roxas. Hell they had even made Roxas a member. When they had their first meeting Demyx had on a black hoodie and had one on Roxas as well.

There was no way they would know what his little angel looked like. When Xemnas had introduced both of them, both in a black clad figure in leather, belts, studs, and chains stood up.

"What?" He had exclaimed. Demyx had jumped, as if he was not wanted. The figure looked at him and pulled his hood back.

"Axel!" Demyx exclaimed. Roxas, who had been old enough to remember Axel, bounced up and down and clapped his hands all the while calling the red head's name.

"Ahel, Ahel!" the others watched, amused with the boy, who bounced his hood off. His blond hair was defying gravity. When he realized it had fallen off he had stopped moving.

"Uh-oh." But Demyx had paid it no mind as he pulled his own back. In the end Xemnas had ended the meeting so the two could be reunited. Demyx smiled slightly. But he was brought from his thoughts by Roxas' little giggle.

Demyx blinked. Sometime during his memory he had ran the bath water, with bubbles, and both had gotten in. He watched as his brother washed himself up. He was pretty smart for his age. He cleaned himself to the tune.

"Row your boat." A devilish smirk appeared on the brunette's face. In the blink of an eye a high pitched laugh exploded in the small tube. Roxas squirmed as long fingers tickled him relentlessly.

After a minute both were tired and drying off. The water had been released. Demyx was attempting to wrap a towel around his brother when the door bell told them Axel was present. Roxas bolted to the door. Demyx was glad he had told him not to open the front door. Roxas bounced around naked dodging Demyx. Axel rang the bell again.

"Demyx I know your home. Hurry up you lazy bum." Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Hold on." He was about to open the door when he realized he was just as naked as his brother. He blushed, that would have been a sight for Axel, his best friend opening the door nude. He spotted the blue comforter on the floor and spread it around him before opening the door. The red head smiled at him then frowned.

"What's with the blanket, Dem. You sick or something?" Before he could say more a fuzzy blond blur attacked his leg. He smiled down at the nude angel.

"Aw…Rox I missed you too."

"Yay! Axel we took a bath!" Roxas said excitedly as his brother went to close the door. Axel bent down.

"Really?" The baby nodded his head.

"Yep I took a shower all by myself! Then I took one with big bro'her." Axel laughed and looked up at Demyx who was slightly on the edge, would the little one tell?

"Couldn't take a bath by yourself Dem?" Demyx rolled his eyes forgetting why he was on edge.

"Yeah, we got dirty!" the little one cried.

"Really, how?" The five year old was just about to recount the tale of the potty when Demyx tripped and fell. He had been trying to rush to his brother but became tangled in the blanket. Axel looked at the tangled brunette who blushed as the blonde talked.

His voice was lost. Axel hadn't really been listening to the baby, he was trying to contain the pressure in his lower pants. The sudden upset look made it that much easier. He was about to ask what was wrong when a sudden sentence of the blonde's ramble stood out. His head snapped down.

"What?!" the blond was red from talking nonstop and he pouted at having to repeat.

"I licked it!" Axel shook his head.

"Licked what?" The baby sighed.

"When bro'her was sleep he mumbled something about you and said to take him in. Then he said now…oh yeah just now. So I licked it!" Axel's eyes grew wide as he turned to face Demyx.

He knew Demyx too well. There had to be something he was missing. And what had he mumbled about Axel?

"Dem?" Said teen sighed in defeat.

"I had a wet dream." He admitted, tears were ready to fall. "About you, I guess I talked through it." Axel bent down next to Roxas.

"Hey Rox, why don't you go get dressed? We'll be in later then we can leave." Blue crayon colored eyes lit up like fireworks.

"Really? Powmise?" Axel nodded.

"Promise!" Roxas was gone before he could finish. He smiled then moved over to Demyx who was sitting up.

"Please Axel, just forget it." Axel reached out but stopped.

"Why?" Demyx lowered his head.

"Why what? Why did I have the dream or why should you forget?" Axel lifted his chin gently and his green eyes locked with Demyx's blue.

"No, why didn't you tell me how you felt?" Demyx frowned and turned to look away, but Axel held strong.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter, when you hurt, I hurt." Demyx eyes widened.

"Wha?" Demyx went silent as Axel's lips crashed into his own. Axel licked his bottom lip asking for entrance that he had gotten long ago.

"Mrph…" Demyx said as Axel drove his tongue fast into his mouth. Axel smirked against his lips as his long awaited love leaned against him for support. He went ridged when he felt something

"Dem, what's in your mouth?" Demyx shook his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Just now it brushed against my tongue."

"You mean this?" Demyx stuck out his tongue. In his tongue was a shiny platinum tongue ring.

"Oh my god!" Demyx blushed.

"Um…" Ok so maybe Axel had a weakness for piercings and tattoos. But hey, that's cool.

"Got anymore piercings?" Demyx smiled.

"Well you know my ears are pierced and…well…see for yourself." With that he dropped the blanket to reveal his upper body. Axel could feel himself become hard as he spotted the twin nipple rings.

"Yes!" Axel attacked, his tongue wrapping around the tongue ring of his lover and his fingers pinching his silver hoops.

"Mmmm…." Anything else was forgotten. Until…Roxas came back.

"Axel, big bro'her?" Both jumped apart.

"Um…yes?"

"Yeah Rox?" The boy stood dressed in green pants and a green shirt with a bear on it.

"Wha'cha doin'?" Both smiled.

"Nothing much." Roxas crossed his arms and pouted.

"Big bro'her you are still not dressed." Demyx blushed.

"Sorry." But Roxas wasn't having it. He quickly walked over and grabbed the older's hand.

"Hurry up. We have to find Vanilla." Demyx allowed himself to be pulled by the cute baby. Axel raised an eyebrow and followed them into the room.

"Hey, who is vanilla?" Demyx looked over his shoulder and shrugged. But Roxas quickly explained.

"We don't know. So when we go to the pet store we can ask 'round!" Axel nodded so vanilla was the pet Demyx had promised Roxas. Axel smirked as he saw Demyx slipping into a pair of sea green boxers. Demyx was completely oblivious as his lover ogled him, very much enjoying the show.

Axel felt somewhat annoyed when he looked and saw that Demyx was fully dressed in faded blue jeans and a black shirt with a huge drop of water on the front. Roxas had become very irritated and was tapping his foot impatiently on the ground.

"We havta hurry, Vanilla is lonely!" Demyx smirked.

"Or worse, the pet monster got him." Roxas nearly had a heart attack.

"NOOOO!" He ran to the door and attempted to open it. Axel and Demyx quickly followed laughing. Roxas looked at them.

"W-what?" Both older boys tried to calm their laughter. Tears began to cascade down his heart shaped face. Both boys immediately stopped laughing.

"Hey Rox, don't cry." Demyx nodded.

"Yeah baby, we're sorry." Roxas dried his eyes.

"That was mean." The teens came to the hurt baby.

"Hey let's head out." Roxas looked around his little fist.

"Piggy back?" Axel smiled and bent down.

"Piggy back." Roxas beamed and hopped on the red head's back. It didn't take long to get to the bus and ride to the mall and then find the pet store.

"So where is Vanilla?" Roxas frowned as he looked at a bird.

"I don't know."

"Well Rox, you better go find vanilla." Roxas put on a determined look. He walked to a little pen with a black poodle and a brown and white dog that he had never seen before. Leaning over he made them come to him.

"Are you Vanilla?" the dogs just barked and attempted to lick his face. Roxas frowned, these were not Vanilla. He walked up to the huge birdcage in the middle of the store. He asked each and every bird twice and some got asked three times. But alas none were Vanilla. Roxas walked around asking every single animal and person in the store. Axel and Demyx were too caught up in looking at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

"Look at that little boy. Is he lost?"

"His parents must be so irresponsible."

"It's a shame, he's so cute."

"Maybe we should help him."

"Oh dear, he looked ready to cry." Axel and Demyx looked up when they heard that.

"Man, finding him a pet is proving to be harder than we thought." Roxas was sniffling, on the verge of tears when a shadow fell on him. He looked up to see Larxene standing over him. She smiled.

"Well if it isn't little Roxas."

"Oh, Lara, what'cha doin' here?" She loved the baby's nickname for herself.

"I work here. Why are you here?" Roxas smiled up at her.

"Me, big bro'her, and Axel came to find Vanilla." She tilted her head.

"Who's Vanilla?" a sudden depression hit the baby hard.

"That's the prowblem I asked but no one knows, not even the andamals." Larxene had to think for a moment. How could she help?

"Well tell me about Vanilla." Roxas thought.

"Um…Vanilla is cute!" He smiled at her. Not much info.

"Is Vanilla like you?" Maybe she should get a pet that related to the little angel.

"I think so." 

"Ok, is Vanilla big or small?" Roxas thought, he was small. Did he want a pet that was bigger then him?

"Nuh-uh Vanilla is a baby like me!" Larxene smiled. Now they were getting somewhere.

"What color is Vanilla?"

"Vanilla is white like Vanilla ice cream. Yum!" Larxene swooned at his antics. Now what baby animals did she have? Um…birds…cats…and…oh yeah rabbits.

"Does Vanilla fly?" Roxas thought. He didn't want Vanilla to fly away. He shook his head no.

"Does vanilla purr?" Purr? What does that mean?

"No!" That just left the rabbits. 

"Ok, I think I know. Come on." She grabbed his hand and took him to a secluded corner. At first all he saw were hamsters and mice.

"Those aren't Vanilla."

"I know." She lifted him so he could see higher.

"Wow!" She smiled as Roxas' eyes grew wide.

"Is that Vanilla?" He nodded eagerly and clapped his hands.

"You found Vanilla!"

"So you want it."

"Yay!" Roxas was so excited that before he knew it he had a little cage with Vanilla in it. He ran over to Demyx and Axel.

"I found Vanilla!" He practically shrieked.

"That's good. What is he?' Roxas shook his head.

"She is a bunny." Demyx and Axel looked at each other. They could see it hopping after him right now.

"That'll be thirty nine fifty." Everyone looked at the blonde.

"Lara!"

"Larxene? What are you doing here?"

"I work here dorks. Now if that's all, Pay!"

"This isn't all, right Dem?' Demyx nodded.

"We need food and such." The woman nodded and led them through the store.

"Ok, let's try this again. Your total is seventy four ninety six." Demyx sighed. The money he spent on his brother. Demyx was about to pull out his wallet when Axel beat him to it.

"Here, keep the change." She stared down and counted the money.

"Oh wow four cents, big spender." They all laughed before heading out of the store.

"I'm still hungwey!" Axel laughed.

"Yeah Dem, buy us some ice cream." Demyx rolled his eyes.

"As much as you eat Axel I don't think I can afford it." Axel snickered as they made their way to the ice cream vender.

"Hey Xaldin, what's happening?" The man growled.

"What the hell do you want?" Demyx looked at Roxas.

"I want sea salt." Axel cut in.

"Me too!" Chimed Axel. Demyx shook his head.

"Three sea salt ice creams." Xaldin ran up their total.

"Three dollars and ten cents." Demyx nodded and handed him a five. Xaldin took the money and handed them the change.

"Here's two dollars and ninety cents."

"Thanks."

"Hey Xaldy hurry up with that ice cream." Axel called. Xaldin didn't look over his shoulder. All that let you know he heard was the reply.

"I will kill you, Axel." He came back with the three ice cream cones and handed them over.

"Leave!"

"Good day to you too."

"Yay!" Roxas jumped up and down for his ice cream.

"Here, careful now." Roxas nodded and licked happily away.

"Hey, this taste like big bro'her's –" Demyx quickly covered his mouth. People were staring.

"Hey you taste good Dem!" Demyx turned beat red.

"Shut up you!" Axel snorted and Roxas giggled madly. Demyx sighed.

"Let's go home you two!" And they did just that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KB :flips through channels: OH HELLS YEAH THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF SOCKS IS HAVING A MARATHON!

Demyx Is she ok?

Axel :Shakes head: I don't think so :looks at KB (who is currently molesting the T.V.)

KB MY GOD DO YOU SEE THE STRIPE ON THAT ONE. WHAT DRAWER DO YOU LIVE IN. AWW BABY DON'T BE LIKE THAT! I SWEAR, YOU ARE THE ONLY SOCK FOR ME!

Roxas :cry: I'm scared big Bro'her. Crazy lady!

Demyx I know sweets. What should we do Axel?

Axel :shrug: Change the channel :Changes Channel:

/on tv man is seen stark naked running down street in only a sign (sign reads Leon stole my car keys and Cloud is really a pencil/

_man THE END IS NIGH THE HEARTLESS HAVE TEAMED UP WITH THE…OH MY GOD I CAN'T SAY IT! THE TELLITUBIES RUN FOR THE HELLS. THEIR CUTENESS IS ALL A RUSE. POE IS REALLY BARNEY'S GIRLFRIEND AND DIPSY IS REALLY NAMED DIC--- #BLIP#_

KB WHAT THE HELL WHAT IS HIS REAL NAME DON'T DIE ON ME NOW…..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO:bashes head into T.V.: TAKE ME WITH YOU!

Demyx and Axel: So if you give at least ten reviews well come back and tell you what happened to the tv…and what happens to Roxas. Cause hell you don't have to know about Xemnas and his time with the baby.

Demyx :hits Axel on back of head: Snitch!

Axel :holds head: Ouch sorry.

Roxas I WANT MY ICE CREEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM!

Demyx Axel Of course Roxas-sama right away!

R&R


	2. Followed

Followed

KB: Well I didn't get ten reviews so you'll never know what happened to the TV. MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!

DEMYX: Just read the story!

ROXAS: We don't owns nuthin'

AXEL: Read on!

XEMNAS: IT IS MY TIME TO SHINE BABY!

Followed

Roxas was…dare he say, bored? The baby sighed. Demyx had went out on a run and left him in the care of his new lover Axel. The red head was currently snoring on the couch. Roxas wished Demyx was home so he could play with Vanilla.

Roxas walked out of the room and into the bedroom where the cage, which held a snow white bunny and a half eaten carrot. The little one had to strain to pull a chair over to the dresser so that he may view the living display.

Upon noticing it was being watched she hopped over to the door of the cage. Looking at the other baby with her big yellow eyes she twitched her nose. Maybe Vanilla would play with him?

"Vanilla, wanna play wif me?" Another twitch. Vanilla wanted to play. Using his pudgy fingers he opened the lock. He pulled down the door and reached in. The little bunny backed away slightly.

"Don't be 'fraid Vanilla, I not hurt you." As if she understood she hopped happily into his waiting hands. It took a lot of time but Roxas managed to climb out of the chair and set Vanilla on the ground. Vanilla sniffed around a bit before taking a few unsure hops forward. Roxas watched confused.

"What wrong Vanilla?" She turned at her name, a silent 'follow me' hanging in the air, before hopping out of the room. And follow Roxas did.

Now they were in the hall of the apartment. Vanilla hopped and Roxas watched. Vanilla hopped again.

"Huh?" She waited then hopped once more.

'Could it be?' Roxas hopped. Vanilla hopped. Roxas hopped again. Roxas hopped down the hall following the path Vanilla set. Ten minutes, that's how long they hopped around the house. Before finally vanilla stopped at the front door. Roxas waited. Yellow eyes studied the white painted wood. It took a bit but Roxas understood. Vanilla wanted out.

"We can't go out Vanilla big bro'her not home. An' Axel sleepin'." Vanilla turned towards Roxas, her big golden eyes pleading with him. The bigger baby sighed.

"K. I ask." Roxas left the room and walked into the living room.

"Axel?" The red head groaned and rolled over.

"Axel, me and Vanilla wanna go out!" Axel said nothing.

"AXEL!" The older red head woke with a start. He looked around, bleary eyed, until his eyes landed on the blonde chibi at the door.

"Rox?" The baby nodded.

"Me and Vanilla wanna go out." Axel yawned and laid back down.

"Oh okay, don't go to far." Roxas' eyes grew wide.

"Really?" Axel had his back to him by now.

"Yeah." Roxas smiled.

"Kay!" Roxas bounded out of the room and to the door.

"Vanilla! Axel say we can go out." Vanilla was no where to be seen. The baby looked around. Had he lost Vanilla? Just then snow white fur appeared from under the table. Roxas sighed.

"Come on Vanilla. Axel say we can go." Not really thinking Roxas opened the door after much effort. In a flash the rabbit ran through the door at top speed.

"No, Vanilla!" Roxas pulled the door up and ran after the bunny. Poor Roxas didn't have on shoes and failed to completely close the door. Oh well, kids will be kids. Half an hour later that's how long it took Roxas to become tired of searching. The baby fell exhausted to the floor.

"Vanilla Where is you?" He called about ready to cry matter of fact there were tears gather in the corners of his eyes.

"Sniff……Sob." Roxas felt really bad. Vanilla had run of without him. And as he sat crying in the middle f the apartment building hallway, he didn't hear the soft footsteps headed his way until it was too late.

"Roxas?" The blonde Seraph jumped, his heart was pounding in his baby sized chest.

"V-Vanilla?" Roxas looked around until he saw two leather clad legs. Roxas followed the legs up till he saw a face. The man smiled down at him.

"No, Xemnas. Are you okay Roxas? Who are you here with?" Roxas sniffled.

"I was with V-Vanilla but she run away from me." The baby began to cry again. Xemnas knelt down and wrapped his arms around the little one.

"Shh…It's okay Roxas. Coe on I'll take you back home." Roxas pulled away quickly, shaking his head with wide eyes.

"Oh no, me not go home without Vanilla." Xemnas nodded.

"I see. Then come back to my apartment and I'll get you some ice cream." Roxas beamed at him.

"Promise?" Xemnas chuckled.

"Yes." Roxas held his arms out for Xemnas to carry him and he got his wish. Xemnas picked him up and carried him back to his apartment. He deposited Roxas on the couch with the power rangers playing on the television. Xemnas went in the kitchen and practically partied. He finally had him.

Roxas the little boy he watched from afar and dreamt of at night was finally in his house. It was one of his well kept secrets, only Marluxia knew. Xemnas had a, shall we call it soft spot for children, particularly small boys. They were just so cute! He loved making them blush and scream Xemnas shivered at the images he was putting into his head. He heard a squeal from the next room and for some reason his pants became much too tight much too soon.

"Xem'as, what happened to da ice cream?" Xemnas smirked and went to the freezer. His smirk dropped like the temperature when the sun goes down in the artic. He as out of Ice cream. Damn!

"Hey Roxas, I'm outta ice cream. I'm gonna walk up to seven eleven and get some more." Xemnas said as he closed the freezer and left the room. Roxas looked at him from the couch.

"Can I come?" Roxas looked innocently up at him. He didn't have to since Xemnas wouldn't dare deny a request from the blonde baby.

"I'd like that." Roxas smiled.

"Yay!" Sliding off the sofa Roxas landed on his bottom with an 'oof'. Xemnas really was enjoying this boy. Maybe he would keep him. Hell as long as he had lusted after him he should.

Xemnas didn't have to be told, he immediately picked up the child and tucked him neatly in his arms and walked out the apartment after locking the door. The walk down the stairs and out of the building was silent. As was the fifteen minute walk to the store.

The baby was too busy looking around. He rarely got to go out. It was too dangerous in their neighborhood. Xemnas was contemplating if they really needed ice cream because the feel of Roxas squirming around as he tried to see everything and the slight tug at his shirt where Roxas had fisted his hand around the material was getting to him.

Xemnas was happy when they arrived at the store. Maybe they should have spent seven more minutes of their time and went to Albertsons down the way. There was a female clerk working the register. She had red hair and blue eyes. Xemnas looked at the name tag 'Hello my name is Kairi'. Xemnas gently sat the boy on the freshly polished floor.

He grabbed his hand and walked over to the little freezer with ice cream inside. Roxas was to busy noticing how his new socks slid across the floor. A blue eyed teen walked up to them. His chocolate hair bouncing. Roxas smiled up at him and the boy gave him one back.

"Sir that child can not walk around this store without shoes." Xemnas glared harshly at him. How dare he interrupt their time. And what did he say.

"What!?" The boy gulped. Just then a silver haired boy around the same age came up.

"Go on Sora. I'll handle this." Sora nodded.

"Okay Riku." Riku looked at Xemnas.

"This boy needs shoes to walk around with." Xemnas looked down and blinked. He wanted to slap himself. How had he not noticed that Roxas didn't have shoes? It was the cuteness damn it! It was playing with his ind. Bending over slightly he picked him up.

"Happy?" He snipped, angry with himself for not noticing and the boy for correcting his mistake. You just don't correct a mafia leaders actions. Riku nodded.

"Very." Then he walked away. Xemnas looked at Roxas.

"Where are your shoes?" Roxas shrugged.

"At home?" Xemnas shook his head and smiled. Roxas began to look tired.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" Roxas smiled.

"Vanilla!" Xemnas nodded. He gathered up an ice cream sandwich for Roxas and a popsicle for himself.

"Two thirty six…out of five? Thank you sir." After receiving his change Xemnas handed Roxas his sandwich and left the store. Xemnas watched Roxas out of the corner of his eye. The boy was making a mess of his face. There was ice cream everywhere. Xemnas turned the corner to cut between two apartment buildings. He felt the presence of others. Quickly looking around he spotted no one. He sighed and looked back at Roxas.

"Roxas you have it all over your face. Let me get it off for you." Roxas blushed.

"Kay." Xemnas leaned forward slightly as he neared Roxas face his tongue lapped gently at the unwanted sweet. Yep, he wanted this boy. Roxas squirmed in his hold.

"Eww!" Xemnas smirked. Dare he? Oh yes he dared. Leaning forward again Xemnas let his tongue slip out once again only this time he aimed for the little one's plush mouth.

"Hey look, a queer. And a pedophile at that." There was a snicker. Xemnas eyes darted around till he spotted the small group of men no older than himself standing not too far ahead of him.

"Hmm maybe the kid is his." One of them said.

"Maybe." Xemnas growled. He should have trusted his instincts when he felt that he was being watched. Now here were some weirdoes and he was out with a defenseless baby.

"Maybe he kidnapped him."

"Who the hell are you!" One of them, obviously the leader wagged his finger. He was largely overweight and a god six foot something. He had greasy black hair and buck teeth.

"Tsk…Tsk watch your language in front of the youngen. The name's Pete." Xemnas snorted.

"Okay Pete the name's—"

"—Xemnas. Don't worry, we already know who you are. Now the question is do you know us?" Xemnas rolled his eyes.

"Should I?"

"Yes you should." Xemnas cursed himself and spun around. There walking behind him was a woman. Sh was taller then Pete and thinner than a light pole. Her skin was a sickly beige color and her black hair was done up in a bun.

"Really now, well forgive my rudeness. So please cure my ignorance. Who are you? She walked right past him too the small group.

"Don't get smart with Maleficent." Xemnas was shocked but didn't let it show. This crackhead was the renowned leader of the heartless? One of the largest gangs in the city, no county. They were evenly matched with Organization XIII who led the nobodies.

"Well it has been a pleasure but I must be going." Xemnas said as he glanced at Roxas for a brief second out of the corner of his eye. The baby was pouting and looked ready to go home and rest. He needed a nap. Maleficent laughed.

"Oh you're not going anywhere." Xemnas tensed.

"What?" He said. In the blink of an eye eleven, no twelve guns were pointed at him and his baby.

"Well shit!"

Demyx yawned. He was finally home. Marching up the stairs to his apartment he noticed how quiet it was. As he began the walk down the hall he heard a soft thump then another. He looked around. His hand near his pants, ready to pull out his oozie at any moment. He felt something light like a pebble or small animal land on his foot. He looked down.

"Vanilla? What are you doing outside?' Demyx looked around.

"Roxas?" Demyx waited but there was no answer. Demyx furrowed his brow as he scooped up the fuzzy baby. He began down the hall again.

"Roxas?" It sounded like Axel.

"ROXAS! SHIT!" Demyx did not like the sound of that. He jogged the rest of the way down the hall. He was about to reach for his key when the door moved slightly. It wasn't closed. Demyx roughly pushed the door open letting it bang harshly into the wall. Axel shot into view. His hair was mussed with sleep and his eyes were wide.

"D-Dem?" Demy as seeing red. The red head sighed in defeat. He was really in for it now.

"You let them go outside!? What the hell do you mean? My dear god. If I didn't love you…URGH!" Demyx sat down right next to the door and leaned his back against…the wall. He let his head rest on the back of his hand. Did he have a fever? Maybe he was delusional. He hopped he was but it was no use. Just then a loud knocking came from the door.

"What?" A deep male voice filtered into the room.

"Xemnas just messaged me. Him and Roxas are cornered near seven eleven by some heartless with guns." Demyx heard no more than seven eleven, Roxas, and Heartless. Demyx sprinted out of the room. He was always packing heat and he was extremely glad he was.

"Which one Saix?" Saix pointed in the direction of the store.

"The one on cherry candy." Demyx nodded and flew away. Axel soon came out and followed.

"Ohh…" Roxas had his head buried in Xemnas' shirt. He jumped when another gun shot erupted. Tears streaked across his ace like a shooting star. How had it happened? Well…

"Well shit." Roxas looked at him.

"You gonna get in trouble." Xemnas didn't look at him. Roxas eyes grew wide as Xemnas dropped his ice cream and pulled out a silvery blue teck-9. Bang! Xemnas had just shot Pete in the head. Roxas screamed as blood sprayed him slightly, coming from the new hole in his head. Pete was dead before he hit the ground.

And that is how the gang war had started. Xemnas and Roxas were hiding on the side of a building as Xemnas sent a message to someone, anyone who would answer. It seemed that Saix was that life saver. Xemnas quickly told him their situation and current location. Saix said he was on his way.

Now they just had to hold out. Xemnas had yet to put Roxas down especially when he heard them closing in. He hated how scared Roxas was but he was just as scared. Would they make it in time? Xemnas knew Sax would bring another to even the odds which would help a whole lot. Xemnas ran on the side of the building he had to get to the back before they turned the corner. They didn't make it. Xemnas spun around in time to see a gun pointed at him and he faintly heard the sound of it fire. Bang it said in slow motion.

"Ahh!" Xemnas cried out. He had just been shot and to make it worse it was the arm that had been holding Roxas while the other held the gun. Roxas flew out of his arms and landed a few feet away, crying out as he did. Xemnas clutched his arms and tried to stand only for a gun shot to graze his cheek. He looked at Roxas who was laying face down on the ground, not moving.

"Roxas?" He called out attentively. There was no answer. Xemnas was beyond pissed. Roxas had been knocked out cold.

"Ahhhh!" Xemnas cried out as he ran forward firing his gun. He was probably missing every shot but he didn't care. He stopped dead in his tracks when his rain of bullets stopped. He was out of ammunition. He looked up.

KLATA….KLATA. The sound of a machine gun rang out loud and clear. He only knew one person with one, Marluxia. That meant Saix was here and they were going to live another day. He watched as Marluxia came into view both his hands holding his gun as he shook with the force it made. Demyx then came running up to him.

"Where is Roxas? You're shot!" Xemnas nodded.

"Yeah. It's nothing. Roxas is over there. He is not moving." Demyx eyes grew wide and he teleported to his baby brother's side. He gently turned him over. Roxas was slightly scratched up slightly but nothing looked serious. Demyx shook Roxas and nothing happened. Demyx held his breath and repeated is actions. This time he earned a small whimper. Roxas eyes fluttered open.

"Big bro'her?" Demyx smiled down at him.

"Yep."

"Is it over?" Demyx looked around. Saix was helping Xemnas to his feet and Marluxia was holding his gun like a small child. Then he looked back at Roxas.

"Yes baby it's over." Roxas smiled.

"Yay! It was scary." Demyx had put his oozie away a bit ago. Now he reached out and grabbed the little one.

"Let's go home." Roxas smiled.

"Okay!" Demyx laughed.

"But you're still in trouble for going outside without someone." Roxas whined.

"But Axel said we could!" Demyx smiled as they reached Axel.

"I know and he's in trouble too." Axel looked gob smacked.

"But dem." Demyx shook his head.

"Nope. No Television or dessert for the both of you for one week."

"One week?" Both cried out.

"Yes now let's head go. I wanna get a band aid on Roxas cheek." And the Trio made their way home.

End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KB: WELL DID YOU LOVE IT?

DEMYX: It was a little plain what did you say this thing was made of?

KB: CHILDREN'S SOULS AND LITTLE KITTENS!

DEMYX: Throws story away That's disgusting!

KB: Sniff

XEMNAS: The kid killed a village for you and you throw things at her. Shame.

ROXAS AXEL: READ AND REVIEW.

KB: In the next installment Lexaeus gets his turn. So stay tuned!


	3. Superhero, for Sale

I own nothing!

KB: So here it is. I completely forgot all about updated baby Roxas. I just assumed you all had the update.

DEMYX: And where would they get it from?!

ROXAS: Last time I didn't get to fin'sh my ice cream!

AXEL: Read at your own risk moral!

XEMNAS: I can't believe I put the baby in danger!

LEXAEUS: Don't worry when I'm done with him it'll make your time with the baby seem like child's play.

Everyone but Lexaeus: What?

LEXAEUS: ON WARD INTO THE DAWN!

**Superhero, For Sale**

Two weeks, it had been two weeks since the heartless incident. Roxas was healed and back to his playful self. Xemnas had gone to the hospital and now he had his arm in a cast. So everything was back to normal…or so it seemed.

"Hey Lexy swow down!" Said man turned around.

"The name's Lexaeus." Roxas frowned.

"I know but I con't say it." Lexaeus studied him.

"Why?" Roxas stared at him.

"I only five." Lexaeus shook his head.

"And why in the worlds are you dressed like that?" Roxas looked at his attire. He had on black shorts with dark green briefs on top. He had on a blue shirt and a white towel on his back. And of course he had somehow gotten his hands on red panty hose. Then he looked back at Lexaeus.

"I is a superhero." Lexaeus sighed. Why did he have to be such a nice person? Why did he have to volunteer to baby sit the little blond? Damn.

"Roxas—"

"I the blond blur." Lexaeus rolled his eyes.

"What?" Roxas danced a little.

"I your superhero today. I promise to protect you fo' a small fee. But you can wait till af'er I done." Lexaeus had nothing more to say. He turned around and walked towards his apartment. Roxas, sorry the blonde blur, bounced after him. Lexaeus opened the door and let the little one enter first.

The room was surprisingly well lit. A large window was open, allowing fresh air to filter in. There was not much in the room. A medium sized red couch, a redwood table, and a chair that sat under the window. Besides that there was a lamp next to the couch and a side table. Unfortunately that was the only thing that was out, besides the boxes that covered the floor.

"Movin' Lexy?" Lexaeus shook his head.

"No I just brought new furniture and got rid of the old. I have to move it all around." Roxas, um…the blonde blur looked around.

"Where's the T.V.?" Lexaeus shrugged.

"In one of the boxes?" the blond blur nodded.

"Now you go sit down and I'll get to work." Lexaeus said and went over to a box and opened it. He moved around the little balls inside and pulled out a mirror.

"Where that goin'?" Lexaeus looked at him.

"Bathroom." Lexaeus replied and went into said room. The baby frowned; at this rate he wasn't getting paid. Silently hopping off the couch the blond made his way over to a closed box.

The tape had been removed long before. With his little hands the blonde blue opened the box, ready to serve out some justice. Inside was…white popcorn? The hero tilted his head, reaching in he picked one up and sniffed it. It smelt like nothing special. Then he tentatively licked it. Blah.

"Yucky." He said softly. Peeking in the box he saw nothing that looked odd.

"Look like I hafta reach in." Reach in he did. He had to stand in his toes to actually submerge some of his hand in the boxes' contents. BANG. The blond jumped forward and toppled into the box.

BANG. BANG. BANG. Roxas felt something poking into his back. He reached around until his baby hands were wrapped around the item. Pulling it towards him he looked at it only to realize that he was still under that funny popcorn.

"Roxas?!" Roxas shifted around tying to find the top of the box without losing the item, which was proving difficult for him.

"Roxas!"

"Mmrph!" Roxas faintly heard footsteps then strong hands around his waist. He was pulled up and unfortunately he came out butt first. Lexaeus faced cringed when he came face to face with dark green undergarments. Lifting Roxas up some more Lexaeus looked the upside down boy in the eye. He was clutching a vase.

"What were you doing?" Roxas smiled.

"Helpin'." Lexaeus growled.

"And how is jumping into boxes helping?" The blond blur's eyes grew wide.

"There was this loud ban' and I got scared. Here!" The baby held out the vase. Lexaeus sighed and sat the baby down on the floor, right side up mind you, and took the vase.

"That was me putting the mirror up. Now go sit down before you break something." Roxas pouted.

"I wanna help." Tears formed in his eyes. Lexaeus was at a loss.

"Hey, Hey, stop that. Stop leaking from the eyes this instant." Roxas just cried harder.

"Wuah!" Lexaeus didn't know about children. But who did? Lexaeus though as best he could with the mind scattering scream piercing through him. Oh, that was right he was the only one home, damn. He gave in.

"Ok, Ok you can help!" the wail stopped immediately.

"Really?" Lexaeus nodded solemnly.

"Yeah." Roxas dried his eyes and smiled up at him.

"Okay, wha can I do?" Lexaeus looked around. There were books in the box by the window.

"See that box," He pointed, "Can you get the books out for me?" Roxas nodded and bounced over to the box.

"You can count on me!" Lexaeus in turn walked and set the vase on the cherry wood table. It was white and had gold trim. Elegant, was the word for it. Then he went back and searched the box for more valuables. There was none. He pushed the box to the side s he did Roxas pulled out a book.

"Yay, I got one!" Lexaeus shook his head and finished moving the box.

"Ok, chief wha now?" Lexaeus looked at him.

"Put it on the book shelf in the corner. Roxas nodded and set to work again. Lexaeus opened another box. Inside were pieces to something. Searching inside the box Lexaeus found that it was part of the new chair. He sighed. Why couldn't he get premade chairs? Stupid, I wanna do it myself because I'm a guy, train of thought.

"I need my tools." Lexaeus mumbled and shuffled into his hallway closet. There was a shiny black and white tool box sitting on the shelf as soon as he entered. Grabbing it quickly he closed the door and went back to the broken chair that needed fixing. He set to work. The only sound in the room for a while was the steady banging of Lexaeus' hammer and the steady thump of the books Roxas put on the shelf.

"Done!" Lexaeus looked up t him. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Hey, there's more in the box next to it." Roxas eyes went wide.

"Yessir!" The blond saluted him before running over to the box. Lexaeus turned back to his chair. It was almost done. All he had to do was put the right arm on. Once again there was no talking. Just the sound of books and tools.

"Sigh." Lexaeus sat back and wiped his forehead on his sleeve. It was hot. Lexaeus pulled off his black shirt under his shirt he had on a white wife beater. Sweat was running down him like a faucet. Lexaeus looked at Roxas. He didn't seem to be affected by the heat. Shaking his head he went to get back to work.

"Lexy." Lexaeus looked up.

"Yes?" Roxas was jumping up and down holding the front of his pants.

"I hafta go tinkle." Lexaeus cringed.

"What" Roxas pouted.

"I hafta go…potty." Lexaeus thought for a moment about what the boy wanted.

"You have to go to the bathroom?" Roxas nodded his head. Lexaeus jumped up and grabbed the little boy.

"Ohh…Not on the floor!" Roxas wiggled in his hold as Lexaeus ran into the bathroom.

"Here!" He sat him on the ground and helped him get his pants down. Lexaeus turned as Roxas climbed onto the toilet.

"Tinkle, Tinkle little star." Lexaeus raised his eyebrow.

"What are you singing for?"

"I always sing when I tinkle." Lexaeus groaned half heartedly.

"I see."

"Do you sing when you tinkle?" Lexaeus snorted.

"No I do not!" The sound of running liquid stopped.

"All done!" Roxas hopped off the toilet and pulled up his pants ten He pulled up his underwear. Roxas quickly flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink.

"Well?" Roxas looked at him.

"I con't reach." Moving behind Roxas, Lexaeus lifted him up and allowed him to wash his hands. After drying them and tossing the paper towel they left the bathroom.

"Back to work." Lexaeus said more to himself than Roxas.

"Aye, Aye cap'in." Roxas giggled and ran back over to his box. Lexaeus shook his head and set to work. He moved this and put that together. It seemed like a continuous cycle. It wasn't until he heard a small grumble that he knew time had passed.

"Are you hungry Roxas?" Roxas shook his head.

"Gotta finish workin'. " Lexaeus nodded his head. He moved a box to join the others and once again he heard a loud rumble. He looked at Roxas.

"You sure?" Roxas nodded. Lexaeus set to work but before he could once again there was a rumble. Lexaeus sat his work down.

"Wha—" Roxas asked as Lexaeus grabbed his arm.

"We're going to get you something to eat." Roxas held his head down.

"But we not finished workin'." Lexaeus shook his head.

"We'll do it later." Roxas pouted as the door was opened and he was let out. Lexaeus sighed as he closed the door, Roxas had grown on him.

"I promise, really." Roxas' head shot up.

"Okay, but Lexy…your shirt?" Lexaeus felt like smacking himself. He had almost forgotten his shirt.

"Thanks." Roxas smiled and puffed out his chest.

"No problem. I'm a hero 'member?" Lexaeus nodded as he opened the door and stepped back inside. It didn't take him long to get his shirt back on.

'Protection!" Lexaeus ran into his room and reached under his pillow. Pulling out the prize he placed in it in the back of his pants.

"Lexy?" Roxas called from his place in the hall.

"Here I come." Just as he said this he walked into the door way.

"Let's try this again." Lexaeus once again closed and locked the door.

"Where too?" He asked as they left the building.

"I want Ice cream." Lexaeus sighed.

"Ugh…you eat that stuff?" Roxas bounced down the street.

"I love ice cream." Lexaeus shook his head. He knew where to get the disgusting treat near their apartments. But that place was not within walking distance so the car it was. Lexaeus loved his new car. It had taken him a while but he finally paid off all the money for his shiny black Mitsubishi Lancer. He had just liked the name but over time it grew on him. Lexaeus pulled out his keys and unlocked the doors. Roxas looked wide eyes at the car; he had never been in one that he remembered.

"Wow you own a car?" Lexaeus smirked.

"But of course. This car is my life." Roxas watched as Lexaeus opened the back door.

"You gonna ride in da back?" Lexaeus lifted the baby and sat him in the back.

"No you are." Roxas pouted.

"But I wanna ride up front with you." Lexaeus knew nothing about kids but of all the years he had been driving he had never seen a small child in the front seat.

"When you are older. Maybe." Roxas nodded as he was buckled in. Lexaeus closed and locked the door before walking around to the front of the car.

Sighing he got in the front seat and locked the door. Then he put on his seat belt and turned the ignition. The car roared to life and he revved it up. Roxas had to push himself up so that he could see out of the window. Lexaeus turned on the air add let it filter through the hot car.

"You okay back there Roxas?" Roxas smiled at him and nodded his head.

"Uh-huh." Lexaeus fought back a smile as he turned on the radio. The sound of a trumpet filtered from the speakers. Then a saxophone was dashed into the mix. There were no words just sounds. Roxas had never heard such a thing. Roxas nose cringed, he didn't like it.

"What is it? It sound funny." Lexaeus looked at him briefly in the rearview mirror.

"The music is called Jazz." Roxas pouted.

"Jazz?" Lexaeus nodded as he put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot. Roxas sat back tryin to ignore the jazz as it was called. Man this Jazz was ruining the car ride. Lexaeus looked out the window as he saw his turn coming up. Turning on Krystal Pond he went down a little before turning into the parking lot of the place they were headed. Lexaeus parked the car and turned it off. Roxas perked up.

"Here? Lexaeus looked at him and nodded.

"Yep." By the time he got out of the car and over to Roxas the baby had somehow managed to start a war with his seatbelt.

"Do I even want to know how you got tangled in your safety belt?" Roxas smiled sheepishly.

"I wanted out." Lexaeus sighed and attempted to get Roxas out. Roxas looked around at what he could see around his temporary guardian. He saw a kid and his mom, some teenagers, a few people heading to work, heartless, a cat…wait it was a dog. Silly Roxas. Roxas was finally free and out of the car. He watched as Lexaeus locked the door. As he closed the door he wondered whey he hadn't changed the baby's clothes.

'Too late now." He thought as he opened the door to 'Yummy Ice Cream Shoppe.' To say the least it was like a zoo inside. There was shouting and kids running around. Yep, this was why he didn't go to get ice cream. He walked up to the counter and waited for service. Roxas smiled, everyone looked like they were having fun then he looked at Lexaeus. To say that he looked slightly annoyed would be the understatement of the century.

"You mad Lexy?" Lexaeus looked down at him.

"Just a little." He admitted. Roxas frowned.

"Sowey." Lexaeus' eyes grew wide.

"Oh, Roxas, I'm not mad with you." Roxas tilted his head.

"Den what?" Lexaeus looked at the counter.

"There's no one here giving me any DAMNED SERVICE!" Lexaeus said, successfully getting the attention of many workers. A guy with thick black hair and a mousy looking face came up.

"Mickey." His name tag read.

"…Giggle…How can I help you?" Lexaeus narrowed his eyes.

"I'd like some service." Lexaeus said gruffly, lashing out with his words. Mickey didn't seem to be affected.

"Ok, what would you like to order, sir?" Lexaeus looked down at Roxas.

"Vani-Strawberry." Lexaeus looked suspicious.

"What were you going to say first?" Roxas looked at him.

"I was gonna get Vanilla but I always get that." Lexaeus looked at him.

"Really? When you came to my job that day you got sea salt." Roxas frowned.

"Big bro'her don't want me eatin' that no mores." Lexaeus nodded.

"Um…so what will it be, sir?" Lexaeus sneered at him, which effectively shut him up and turned back to Roxas.

"Strawberry." Roxas said firmly. Lexaeus nodded. He told Mickey what Roxas wanted and after a little thought he got vanilla. Mickey told them that someone would bring it to them as he handed them their change.

Lexaeus led the way through what he called the 'danger zone' since he was less likely to make it through without being trampled by some little kid. When they made it to the table Lexaeus noticed the points and stares of the women in the area. He caught bits and pieces of their conversation.

"So cute…Dressed himself…pretending to be a superhero…take home…kill…" Lexaeus' eyes grew wide at that last one. He looked around but saw no one. But he did see a girl who looked much like Mickey walking towards them with a tray.

"Giggle…here sir." She handed them the tray and left. But Lexaeus still saw that her name was Minnie. Lexaeus turned and saw that Roxas was deep in his ice cream.

"Hey Lexy." Lexaeus looked up from his vanilla.

"Mmm?" Roxas tilted his head.

"You said you worked at da mall and sold ice cream right?" Lexaeus nodded.

"But Xawldin was there not you." Lexaeus nodded his head.

"Yeah I was in the bathroom. Xaldin told me about it." Roxas smiled around his full mouth.

"Oh." Lexaeus was slowly beginning to enjoy himself. Halfway through his ice cream was when he noticed Roxas was on edge.

"Hey, you ok?" Roxas looked fearfully at Lexaeus.

"I don't like this place." Lexaeus was confused.

"Why the sudden change of mind?" Roxas looked solemn.

"There are too many Heartless." Lexaeus nearly choked.

"What!" He said as he looked around. There were much more people inside the shoppe. Much more dangerous people…Did Roxas always attract trouble? Roxas pointed at one across the room.

"Heartless." BANG! As if on cue as soon as the title fell from his lips a gun let off. The baby's eyes grew wide. Lexaeus jumped into action. Using all his strength he knocked the table on its side. Then in a swift movement Lexaeus pulled Roxas to his chest. BAM BAM BAM. Lexaeus got close to the ground.

"Lexy?" Lexaeus looked at the baby that was shaking in his arms.

"Don't worry; I won't let them hurt you." Roxas face scrunched up and tears began to flow. He nodded and buried his face in the strong chest. The feel of Lexaeus' powerful arms bringing his shakes to a halt. Lexaeus glared at the table. They would NOT harm this baby. Releasing one of his arms he reached for his 'protection'.

He knew there was a reason he grabbed it. In case something like this happened. Making sure Roxas could see nothing the man shifted just enough to take aim. He released a shot. He got the man right through the heart. He fell down dead. Roxas jumped every time Lexaeus fired. Lexaeus had to aim carefully since he couldn't afford to waste bullets. Thirteen shots later the heartless were dead.

Lexaeus felt his heart tug at the children that lay mowed down where they stood. Carefully he stood up. He had extra bullets for his AK47 but a few extra wouldn't hurt. Looking around he found more that he could use.

"Bam" Lexaeus stiffened as something grazed his cheek. He whirled around and took a reckless shot…he missed.

"Damn." He said as another one came hurtling at the baby in his arms. Moving back swiftly he nearly tripped…well actually he did and as he tripped the other foolishly came out of hiding. This fatal mistake cost him his head, literally. Roxas pulled back and nearly cried out.

"Lexy you bleeding!" The man nodded.

"Yes, let's leave quickly." They did just that. As Lexaeus put Roxas down in the car a drop of blood splattered on his small hand. Roxas blinked at it then looked up. His eyes grew wide.

"Lexy!" He cried. Said man whirled around. There stood a tall woman she looked at him with a harsh glare.

"You Nobodies annoy me to no end. First your leader kills my right hand man and now you slaughter some of my Heartless. What ever shall I do?" Lexaeus had never met this woman. But Roxas had.

"Who the hell are you?" Lexaeus sad as he moved away from the car. His hand on the door.

"Maleficent." Roxas Practically cried. She looked at him.

"Aww…I remember you." Lexaeus tensed.

"…How'd you like to die?" Lexaeus slammed the door shut. Roxas sat up in the seat.

"Lexy!" Lexaeus glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Get down Roxas." Roxas shook his head. Tears ran down his face.

"No Lexy!" Lexaeus locked his jaw."

"I said get down!" Roxas reluctantly got down on the floor of the car. He jumped as the sound of a gun shot echoed through the car. Many more shots rang out. He had to do something.

"RING RING!" Roxas jumped. What was that?

"RING RING!" A phone! A phone meant a person was on the other line. He had to get it. Sitting up a little he looked around. He couldn't find it. The sound was coming from the front of the car. Roxas smiled when he saw it sitting on the passenger seat. He reached for it but he just couldn't reach. He had to practically sit on the arm rest between the seats to reach.

He grasped the phone like it was a safety net. A word he had never seen danced across the screen. He contemplated if eh should talk to this stranger but another gun shot made his pudgy little fingers flip the top. He placed it next to his hear. Just then a familiar voice came through.

"What took you Lexaeus? You usually answer on the second or third ring. Anyway can you come pick me up from my flower arranging class? It's over by the Yummy Ice Cream Shoppe. Be careful I hear gunshots so it might not be smart to take Krystal pond so maybe Glitter leaf or Orange daisy? You there?" Roxas waited for the other to stop talking. Dear god he as glad there were no more gun shots…but…Lexaeus might be dead.

"OHMYGODLUXIA,LEXYISINTROUBLEANDIDON'TKNOWWHATTODO!" Roxas cried out. There was no answer for a second.

"Who the hell is this?" Roxas pouted.

"I'm Roxas." There was a brief pause.

"Why do you have the phone? Give it to Lexaeus!" Roxas huffed slightly.

"But the Heartless have him outside the car." There was a gasp as he said this.

"Why didn't you tell me? Where are you?" Roxas didn't remember the name.

"I don't know the name. We went for ice cream." Marluxia thought hard about where they could be.

"Did you take the car?" Roxas nodded.

"Did you!" Roxas squeaked.

"Yes!" There was a large barrage of gunshots being fired. Why were there such long pauses? Were reinforcements coming?

"Wait, that gun fire was it on your end?" Roxas nodded before remembering to speak up.

"Yes." There was the sound of snapping fingers.

"I know where you are. Hold on!" Roxas felt his heart jump up and down in happiness.

"Kay!" There was a click as the phone was hung up. Roxas moved fully into the front seat. There was no gun fire for a long while. Roxas decided to take a chance and he sat up. He saw Lexaeus bent over clutching his side. He was bleeding all over the ground. He needed help. But Roxas was stuck in the car.

He tried the door handle but it was locked. Lexaeus jumped and looked up at the sound. His eyes fell on Roxas. Roxas looked deep into the older man's glazed eyes. There was pan and fear swirling around much like a smoothie in a blender. Roxas saw movement and looked up.

It was…oh...more Heartless. That's pooey he thought. Turning back to Lexaeus he began pounding on the window, shouting at him. The man didn't seem to understand. Roxas pointed and waved his free hand. After what seemed like forever Lexaeus turned. The baby pushed buttons on the door and jumped when he heard a click throughout the car.

Glancing he saw that Lexaeus had raised his shaking hand, gun pointed and dangerous. The little angel's eyes grew wide as he pulled the trigger and…poo…nothing happened. Roxas once again tried the handle and felt his heart leap when it gave way using all his strength he opened the door. As soon as the blasted metal door opened Roxas fell out. Lexaeus didn't seem to notice. The Heartless slowed their advance for a moment but didn't stop.

"Ow." Roxas immediately hopped into action. He forgot the pain of the scrape on his elbow as he flew in front of his adult friend. Throwing his arms out doing his best to look brave he stood firm.

"R-Roxas?" The man behind him asked in a raspy voice.

"Move." On of the Heartless growled. The baby tried his hand at a glare and failed miserably.

"No!" The tall man walked forward and did something either expected. No he didn't shoot the cute little baby…no he was much more cruel than that. Instead he pulled his leg back…Roxas eyes grew wide as pain erupted in him…he had just been kicked like a football. So her here he lay bloody and dazed on the tar of the parking lot. Roxas attempted to pick himself up and couldn't.

Hell he could hardly feel himself. Through half lidded eyes he saw the Heartless point his gun at Lexaeus' head. The man looked up ready for the end. Tears ran down his cheeks…no…not Lexy. Roxas cried and once again tried, this time he met with success. Practically dragging himself he made his way to them. The men watched in amazement. He was a persistent little bugger.

Roxas fell on the ground in front of Lexaeus and sat up. He sat in a vegetable like state. Roxas braced himself for another kick, sure this one would kill him for sure but for his friend he would die. But the kick would not come. Instead the man bent down.

"Sturdy little bastard…but we all need air." Roxas Frowned.

"Ahhhh!" The man stood…a squirming Roxas being held by his throat struggled to breath. He felt the hand tighten. Tears rained down as his face turned a nasty shat of red.

"L-L…Luxia…" Roxas gasped out. Where was the man? Blue, Roxas' face was blue and the man smiled at this. Darkness ate at his vision.

"Bam, Bang."

"Klata Klata." Roxas was dropped in a heap on the ground. But he was not the only one. The Heartless fell one by one. Roxas could barely make out Marluxia in his fuzzy sight.

"Old on. Just hold on Roxas. You too Lexaeus." Everything went dark…was that it?

"Mmm…" Roxas opened his eyes. He was in an all white room that smelled really funny. To his right was Demyx crying on Axel's shoulder. A door opened somewhere. Demyx looked up, as did Axel.

"How…" Demyx screamed at him.

"HOW WHAT? How is he doing? You're the doctor. It's been two weeks! Make him better, he's just a baby." Demyx cried as he collapsed in his lover's arms.

"The other woke up." Demyx growled.

"Oh great , my NOT brother is awake!" Demyx threw his hands in the air.

"Please sir." Demyx didn't listen.

"No! As soon as he wakes up I'm taking him out of this crack pot hospital. Maybe Central Health is better." The doctor cleared his throat.

"That wouldn't be very wise. Your little brother has developed a serious case of asthma and his poor little body might not be able to handle the move…he might…" Demyx gasped.

"Am I gonna die big bro'her?" Demyx whirled around and faced him.

"By god, Roxas!" Demyx grabbed him up off the hospital bed and wrapped him in his arms. His tears splashing down on his brother. Blinking he attempted to wipe the salty shower away.

"Am I?' Demyx shook his head.

"No, I would never let you…you will not die if I can help it!" 

"Sir please sit him down." Demyx shook his head.

"No, please, please just let me hold him." Twisting around Roxas could make out the brown hair of the doctor. The man sighed.

"Yes, I understand." The doctor did his best to look over the baby as he was cradled in his arms.

"He is fine. I'll check on him tomorrow and when he is well enough you can take him home." Demyx smiled.

"Thank you." Roxas yawned. Demyx looked down with pure joy in his eyes. Roxas closed his eyes.

"Mmm…" Demyx hugged him again.

"I love you," He whispered, "For always." Roxas smiled in his sleep.

END.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LEXAEUS: See and this is why you don't run with pointy objects.

KB: What the hell are you going on about?

DEMYX: The fact that another installment is finished.

AXEL: Great lets get this show on the road and start on the next

DEMYX: It's already done she just has to start typing it the lazy bum!

KB: Sniff

ROXAS: I wanna play with Axel in the next one!

AXEL: Yeah I'm responsible!

KB: Next season on Poor Roxas does Axel make a good babysitter? And what is that thing stuck under the counter?


	4. Babysitting

I have everything and you have nothing! Kidding I own everything you don't recognize.

KB: So here it is. The next chapter. I know I know cruel and unusual punishment making you all wait.

DEMYX: Fool!

ROXAS: Yay Axel is watching me!

AXEL: I know right!

DEMYX: I hope you remembered all the instructions I left.

AXEL: Of course nothing can go wrong.

SW: Forward men show no mercy!

Babysitting

Cute little ones

Devilish little brats

Trouble by the tons

Sometimes it lacks

Keeping a watchful eye

While the parents are away

Playing games on Wi-Fi

Until it's time to hit the hay

They annoy you too no end

But you love them all the same

Getting paid to attend

But you're just glad you came

Taking up your weekends

You don't always mind

The time you could spend with friends

These kids are one of a kind

Earning a place in their heart

It is an easy job

And you loved it from the start

But when it's over you sob

The fun is the same

Taking care of cute little ones

Since it is just a game

With Devilish little brats

But Remember

You are the babysitter!

**Babysitting**

Roxas rolled over and whimpered. Pain was pounding his frail little body. Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes. It hurt so much. He heard a soft sound but didn't wake up. There was a pressure on the bed and a soft hand was placed on his head.

"Hey Rox, wake up." The blond baby twitched but didn't open his eyes. Roxas groaned again.

"Hey Rox." The voice said and he felt a gentle shake. This time his blue eyes popped open like a jack in the box. He tried to rub is eyes but the cast on his arm stopped him. He pouted.

"Axel." The red head smiled at him.

"Yeah, how are you feeling?" Roxas pouted.

"I hurt." Axel nodded.

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that. You hungry?" Roxas was hungry but he didn't have the energy. He shook his head but stopped when his head throbbed in warning.

"I'm sleepy." Axel frowned. The baby hardly ate; he always said he was tired.

"Ya gotta eat Rox, at least a little…how about some applesauce?" Roxas thought about this. He loved applesauce almost as much as ice cream, almost.

"Ok." Axel smiled at him.

"Ill be right back and later we can watch something on T.V." Roxas grinned at him.

"Kay." Axel stood and left the room. Roxas yawned and snuggled back into the overstuffed pillows. Roxas so wanted sleep but he was awake now and he felt a strong pressure in his lower stomach. He had to go to the bathroom. Roxas sat up in the bed, using is cast as a brace he forced himself to the edge of the bed.

"Just a little longer, Rox." This caught the tiny angel by surprise causing him to slip off the bed and on to the floor. Pain hot enough to smelt iron shot through him like large bolts of electricity. His muscles spasmed and his body convulsed. Roxas couldn't breath. His body was on fire as he lie twitching on the ground.

Pain raided is body as he graciously offered his stubborn lungs air but they refused it. No matter how much he needed it. He couldn't fill them all the way because his broken ribs poked them like a needle ready to pop a balloon. He needed his inhaler, now. If only Axel was back, Yeah if Axel came back he would make it better. But where was Axel? The baby tried calling but all he could do was gasp as tiny mouthfuls of air tried to enter his lungs. He heard a creak as the bedroom door opened.

"I'm back Rox." Roxas waited for the scream Axel would let out when he saw that the baby was on the floor.

"Come on Rox, from under those covers.

"Whine." Roxas had made a sound, and a pathetic one at that. Axel had to know he was in trouble now.

"Hey Rox, what kind of sound was that?" Ok Axel was dense that's true but he wouldn't leave a baby on the floor an injured baby at that. Then it hit him he was on the other side of the bed where Axel couldn't see him. He faintly made out the sounds of the man's footsteps against the carpet. There was a whoosh followed by a cry. By now Roxas was seeing spots and his face was a dark blue color.

"Roxas!" the man called. Roxas tried his damnedest to call out and his efforts were rewarded.

"A-Axel." The baby smiled when the others face appeared over him.

"Oh god Roxas!" The man jumped into action and quickly scooped him up. Before he knew it, which he is very grateful for, Roxas felt something plastic pressed against his lips.

"Come on Rox, open up." Roxas did as he as told and immediately felt something rush into his mouth.

"Rox, breath it in and hold your breath like the doctor taught you." Roxas remembered and did just that.

"Okay let it out slowly." Roxas sighed deeply.

"One more time." Roxas felt much better now. And it wasn't just because Axel was rocking slightly and rubbing his back. Plump little lips pouted when the baby was placed back on the bed. A burning sensation formed in his stomach before leaving just as quickly as it had come. It took Roxas a moment before he realized what had happened. He felt like crying.

"Sniff…" Axel turned around, applesauce in hand, and looked at him.

"Rox, baby, does it still hurt?" Roxas attempted to wipe his eyes but couldn't.

"No…sniff...I-I wet…sniff…myself." It took a second for those words to sink in. When they did Axel sat the applesauce down again. He ran over to Roxas and pulled back the covers. They were indeed very wet. He lifted the angel careful not to hurt him or get wet with the waste that had soaked into his clothes.

He made his way to the bathroom. He sat the baby on the closed toilet and ran some warm bath water. As the water filled the tub Axel undressed his little charge. Roxas was still sniffling and Axel was trying his damndest not to harm the cherub's broken body.

"Hey Rox, cheer up." Roxas didn't look up.

"Come on baby, what kinda mood is that?" Roxas sighed.

"Sowey." Axel frowned. Roxas had been in a funk since he woke up in the hospital last week. It had hurt Axel and Demyx greatly to see him like that. Demyx had went on a rant at himself for not being there, then on an even longer one about how the damned heartless were better off and he kept on ranting for at least three days straight about killing them and how they always seemed to target his brother even though it had only been twice. But twice was way too many if you ask Axel.

"A-Axel?" Axel jumped slightly and looked at the boy that was staring at him with his deep blue eyes.

"Yeah, Rox?" Roxas pointed to the tub.

"It's the tub." Axel gasped and quickly turned the water off. Axel smiled sheepishly as he picked up the baby and lifted him into the tub.

"Don't get your arm wet." Roxas nodded. They had already told him not to get his cast wet. He couldn't wait till next month to get it off. It was really a pain. Axel made sure to be gentle and he kept a hand on his back at all times. He used a blue cotton wash cloth to gently bathe the baby.

His hands shook in his attempt to not cause the little one pain. As he washed the little one's back Roxas cried out. Axel jerked back which in turn caused his hand to move and Roxas, who had been using the hand for support, to falter and nearly slip.

"What!?" Axel looked at him and noticed the slight trail of blood dripping down his back. One of his cuts had reopened. And a big one at that, no wonder he cried out.

"It hurt." Roxas said. Axel made his way over and picked up Roxas with the towel that was on the floor next to him. He made sure not to cover the wound with the cloth. He looked under the bathroom counter and found the antiseptic. When you lived with a baby as curious as the little blonde in his arms you learned that first aid items were as essential as blood in one's body.

"This is going to hurt, Rox." The boy sniffed and looked at him.

"Hold me." Axel nodded and pulled him close in a quick, yet reassuring hug.

"Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on." Roxas looked up slightly through his tears but he cried out as fire turned to ice and chilled his blood.

"Just a bit longer." Axel put a nice sized bandage on the wound. He them smiled and ruffled the baby's golden mane.

"T-Tanks." Roxas sniffed. Axel kissed him on the forehead before going to put the stuff away.

"Any time Rox." Roxas dried his eyes an sat down on the floor.

"Before when I was crying you said something about it was a little later on. Wha' was you talkin' 'bout?" Axel looked at the baby.

"It was a song I heard once. I'm not sure why it popped in my mind." Roxas tilted his head as he was lifted.

"Sing it fo' me!" Axel laughed slightly.

"I don't sing." Roxas pouted.

"Pwease? Just a little." Axel seemed to contemplate this as he dressed the baby. He slightly began to give in .

"But I don't remember all the words." The baby shrugged as he got the pants on his small body.

"I don't mind." Axel groaned as he began to hum to himself.

"When you walk away you don't hear me say please oh baby don't go. Simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let go." Roxas was watching him intently she was placed on the bed." Axel hummed some more as he grabbed up the applesauce off the dresser.

"Hold me whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before." Axel sat on the bed and let Roxas climb on his lap. Axel spooned some of the apple flavored sauce into his mouth the baby watched him.

"Hold me whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before." Axel hummed a little more before going silent.

"Can I have some?" Roxas asked softly as another spoonful fell into Axel's mouth. Axel jumped.

"Oh, I'm sorry here. And that's pretty much all I remember of the song. That wasn't even half of it." Axel was blushing a bit as he placed some in the blonde's tiny mouth.

"Sing another one." Axel shook his head.

"No, I shouldn't." Roxas pouted.

"Awh, come on." Once again his resolve began to trickle away.

"Nope." The red head said in another attempt to stay strong.

"Meanie!" Roxas said before more food was placed in his mouth.

"Besides if I did what would I sing?" As the baby ate Axel stole some more of his food.

"The person who sings it, sing another one." A delicate eyebrow was raised.

"What?" Roxas swallowed.

"Sing another one by dem." Axel's mind tried to process what he wanted.

"Oh, I know another one well I know it a little better than the last." Roxas smiled. He was so close.

"What it called?" Axel shoveled more food into the blonde's mouth.

"Sanctuary." Roxas tilted his head.

"Wha' is santutary?" The red head laughed.

"Sanctuary and it is like a sacred place or a place of refuge." A look of bewilderment was planted on is angelic features.

'Hmm…I don't …sacred?" Axel nodded.

"Like a church or something" Roxas' eyes grew wide.

"Oh" Roxas nodded that he understood.

"You get it?" Roxas shrugged.

"I kinda do. Sanctutary is like a church." The older nodded his head.

"Yep you kinda get it." Roxas smiled.

"Okay, so sing it." The teen took a deep breath. Instead of humming he attempted to reenact the sounds under his breath. The sounds grew louder just before Axel's melodious voice leaked out of his mouth like a golden thread of pleasure.

"In you and I, there's a new land, angel's in flight, Wnok uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I. What's left of me, what's left of me now?" the voice died back down like receding waves. Roxas was captivated. Axel's voice came back crashing down like rain in a flood.

"I watch you fast asleep, all I fear means nothing…something…something…my sanctuary, my sanctuary, ea, where fears and lies melt away. Music in time. Wnok uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I. What's left of me? What's left of me now?" Axel was swaying slightly as he tried his hardest to remember the words coming up. But he was failing.

"Hmm…my hearts a battleground. Snoitome eurt deen I…you show me how to see that nothing is whole and nothing is broken. In you and I there's a new land yea, angel's in flight….um…my fears, my lies…melt away." Axel came out of his daydream like state.

"You sing good." The taller turned redder then his hair, no lie. He looked down. Green eyes fell on the bowl, which was long since empty. In response to the emptiness his stomach reminded him how empty it was.

"Let's get some ice cream out of the freezer." Roxas nodded as he was picked up. Axel then scooped up the bowl and left the room. He made a mental note to change the sheets after they ate. He placed Roxas on the plush couch and told him to get comfortable.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" Roxas smiled.

"Mixed!" Axel nodded and left…wait mixed?" He placed the applesauce bowl in the sink and went to the freezer. There was a mixed ice cream in there only it was called Neapolitan. Three great flavors in one. He grabbed it out and decided he would have the same. It didn't take him too long to defeat the frozen treat. But it really had been stubborn he thought as he put it back. He snorted.

"Stupid ice cream carton."

"Axel?" the soft voice rang out.

"Hold on." Axel called as he grabbed two spoons and with the food left the kitchen. No sooner then he sat down the baby was reaching, with his good hand, for the frosty delicacy. Axel laughed and handed him a bowl and spoon. Roxas was good at feeding himself, that 's true, but he was injured. Using the cast as an anchor to keep his food from falling. Axel shifted so that he was relaxed and reclining. He began flipping through the T.V. He was glad that the curtains were wide open allowing light to drift into the room.

"OH!" Roxas cried out as Axel flipped through more channels.

"Huh?" Roxas was excited and it showed in his new found bounce.

"Back, go back!" Axel did but found nothing good.

"Roxas?" He questioned.

"Again, again, again!" Axel did.

"Stop!" He stopped and smirked.

"The Lion King?" Roxas smiled.

"Yes." Roxas forgot all about his ice cream, what was left of it. The older saw this and put what was left in the bowl on the table (Still in the bowl mind you). Axel finished his ice cream around the time Simba grew up. Roxas was sleep before he met up with Nala again. The red head yawned. He laughed to himself. He was out before the final fight. Demyx walked into the house.

"Hey, AX—." Demyx stopped and smiled. His eyes fell on the two bowls. He walked over to the table and studied them. Ice cream. He growled. Roxas couldn't have sweets. Ohh they were so gonna get it.

END.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DEMYX: What the hell did I tell you about sweets!?

AXEL: That he's your little brother and you love him.

DEMYX: The other kind of sweets!

KB: Ahh love at first sight.

ROXAS: Who gets me next time?

AXEL: You don't wanna know little man you don't wanna know.

SIAX: ...


End file.
